Ancestors
by It's in me08
Summary: Dean and Sam take a vacation to New Orleans to find out about their ancestors. But in the mist of jambalya and jazz music, comes the secrets and ghosts of the past that could destroy the Winchesters.
1. the long drive

Ancestors

Summary: Dean and Sam take a vacation to New Orleans to find out about their ancestors. But in the mist of jambalya and jazz music, comes the secrets and ghosts of the past that could destroy the Winchesters.

* * *

"Sam, where are you dragging me off to now?" grumbled Dean. It had been a seven hour trip down to New Orleans, and Dean was a tad bit grumpy.

"You'll see, it's alittle piece of the Winchesters history," replied Sam. "Plus it's time for a vacation."

"You got that right, but really where are we going?"

"Here."

"Where's here?" Dean looked out his window and looked upon a grand old plantation, that stood ontop of a hill, surrounded by cypress trees. "Dude, this looks like something from Gone With The Wind."

"Almost," said Sam, as he was in awe himself. The pictures online did not do the plantation justice. It was a beautiful sight to see. Sam turned onto a gravel road that would led up to the plantation. There were many statues on the spacious lawn, in every direction.

"I think I see dead people," whispered Dean, as they steadily inclined up the hill.

"Me too, " Sam said.Finally they reached their destination and got out of the car. Out on the porch was an old black man, sitting in a rocking chair.

"Is he dead?" asked Dean as they got closer to the man.

"I ain't dead, just resting my eyes." The old man said. The two brothers began to walk to the man.

"We're the…"

"I know who you are," the man said in a thick New Orleans acent, as he looked at the brothers with grey eyes. "Come on here, follow me." When the man stood up, Sam and Dean took a step back. The man had to be at least six foot five. The brothers couldn't help but stare. "Come on in here now, dinner is bout be served. Sam and Dean followed the man into the house.

"Wow, look at this living room." Commented Dean.

"This not no living room, it's a foyer chile." Said the old man.

"Oh."

"Excuse me sir, what is your name?" asked Sam. The old man stopped in his tracks, and the boys almost ran into him.

"Claiborne." Then he resumed his walk. At the end of the long hallway that they were traveling, there was a set of oak doors with gold trimming. Claiborne slid the doors aside and the Winchesters were brought into the dinning room. "Sit." Clariborne told them. The boys did as they were told and Claiborne left.

"Sammy, did we come from wealth?"

"I guess," Sam replied.

"So I can take this fork and technically it would mine?"

"Wrong, chile." Said clariborne as he returned with a pot and sat it down in front of the guys, and left again. The smell reached Sam and Deans nose, it was a pot of jambalaya. The guys started to fill their bowls with the steamy food. One tatse and the boys were hooked.

"It's like an orgasam in my mouth." Dean said as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"That's gross Dean." Sam said in disgust. Then there was a blood cruddling scream that came from the kitchen. The boys stopped eating and rushed to see what had happened.


	2. obvious

Title: It is obvious

Dean and Sam rushed into to the kitchen to see Claiborne laid out on the floor with blood coming from a cut on his forehead. Down beside him was a girl in an apron nursing his wound. "Claiborne, you really did it this time." said the girl.

"What happened to him? Is he ok?" asked a concern Sam.

"Mr. Claiborne has epileptic seizures." Responded the girl. From the ground Claiborne started to come back around.

"Hey buddy, you scared us for a minute." Dean said as he began to help up the old man. A look of sadness came over the worn face of Claiborne.

"I'm fine." Said Claiborne as he stood up.

"Come on let me help you to your room."

"Ok, desire." Claiborne said in a tired voice.

"Excuse us, I'll be back. Y'all can go on and finish eatin.'" Then the two went behind closed doors. Sam and Dean made their way back to the dining room.

"Desire huh?" She seems kinda cute."

"Dean, can we go someplace without you always trying to hit on a girl?"

"Nope!" The two brothers by now had lost their appetites and they began to recall a previous hunt.

"How are y'all fellas doing?" asked Desire as she came back into the dining room.

"We're doing fine." Sam said.

"Yes, you are fine", responded Dean under his breath. Sam just gave Dean the evil eye.

"What you say?" ask Desire.

"Uh, stuttered Dean, I asked if you had the time." Dean smirked to Sam.

"It's 6 p.m. according to the watch you have on."

"Oh, thanks." Dean avoided eye contact with Sam and Desire by fiddling with his fork.

"So where are our rooms? Sam asked.

"Oh, Claiborne didn't show you?"

"Nope, we came straight in here to eat."

"Well I guess I have to show you. Follow me." Sam and Dean got up and trailed behind Desire. As they got deeper into the house, it started to look more and more like the typical haunted house. The halls became darker and deserted. "Sorry that you guys are way in the old servant's quarters, but we are renovating the rest of the rooms."

"Not a problem, we're not afraid." responded Dean. It was the first time he spoke a word since his obvious attempt at flirting with Desire. Desire turned around and gave Dean a sultry smile that caused Dean to blush. They came to the end of the hallway where the room they were to be sleeping in was. Desire pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and fished one out that seemed to be made up of something other than metal.

"What's the key made up of?" Inquired Sam.

"Bone." Replied Desire nonchalantly.

"Are you serious….what kind of bone are we talking about here?" Asked Sam.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. This is the original key to the lock. You must remember you're in New Orleans, a city that is deeply rooted in voodoo, for all I know this could be human. Desire said as she unlocked the bedroom. Sam and Dean just looked at each other. Well just don't stand there, come in. The brothers entered the bedroom.

"What's a word that I can say about this room and I won't sound gay." Asked Dean.

"Uh, kick ass?" Sam said.

"There you go!" Dean said as he clapped his hands together. The room was spacious with a king sized wrought iron canopy bed in the middle of the room. A vanity stood in the left corner, a huge wardrobe to the right, and a loveseat at the foot of the bed. This is too cool, it's so like _Gone with the Wind._"

"You've read the book? Desire asked.

"Hell no, I watched the movie. Superb acting though. Desire chuckled. You have a cute laugh."

"Thanks." Desire shyly replied. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"It's so obvious you are hitting on her bro." Sam whispered to Dean.

"What are you talking about Sam, I would _never_ do that." Grinned Dean. Desire surveyed the room before she spoke.

"I'm going to let you to get settled in. I'm not too far from you, holler if you need me."

"Sure will." Said Dean as Desire left the room. Just so you know you're totally sleeping on the loveseat."


	3. a doll

Chapter 3: You can't escape your past

Sam woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom; it was dark all except for the full moon glowing outside the room. It was just enough light for Sam to see his way to the door. Sam quietly opened the door, so he didn't wake Dean. He stepped out into the chilly hallway, and tried his best to remember where the bathroom was. As he walked, Sam could feel somebody watching him. He turned around but no one was there. Unknowingly, Sam rammed his foot into something large. "Shit!" Cursed Sam. Then a blood curdling scream came from the darkness. Sam went into his fight mode and began to look for the room which the scream came from. He tried every door, but there was nobody in them. The last room he checked had to be Desires' room. The door creaked when Sam opened it. He could see a figure spread out on the bed. "Desire, are you okay?" No answer, Sam crept closer to the bed. There was a nightstand by the bed, which help a lamp. Sam reached for it, and clicked it on. The light was dim, but Sam could see a sheet covering Desires' entire body. Sam pulled back the sheet and gave a frightened yell. Desires' eyes and mouth were sewn shut. As Sam's eyes traveled down Desire, he noticed that her left hand was cut off and her right hand held some type of a doll. Sam slowly backed away from the bed, as he did so; he caught a glimpse of a something sitting on a chair out on the balcony. "Bam!" the door to the room shut and Sam tried to get it back open.

"You're not going anywhere." A strangely familiar voice said. Sam could feel whatever was in the room get closer to him. He turned around to face the unknown. Sam couldn't believe his eyes. It was Dean. It could have not been Dean; Sam left him snoring in the room. This Dean was different. His clothes dated back to something out of the civil war. "Welcome home." The entity said, and then disappeared. Sam swallowed a large gulp of air and closed his eyes.

"I want vengeance!" screeched Desire as Sam opened his eyes to see her coming towards him.

"Sam, c'mon man wake up!" Sam was woken up to a nudge in the ribs. Somehow he had slipped onto the floor. "There's breakfast downstairs". Sam slowly got up. "Umm, what's up with you?" asked Dean.

"I had a nightmare." A look of concern spread across Dean's face.

"Are you sure it wasn't a premonition or anything like that?"

"No, because you had on some dated clothes, like you came straight out of the Civil War. And I think that you killed Desire."

"What? Me? Never, she's beautiful." Dean said in amazement to what Sam said.

"I don't know for a fact though, but I know she was pissed off at me because she wanted vengeance."

"Knock knock!" Then the door opened to Desire coming into the room.

"You boys hungry?" Desire asked. As usually Dean checked out the female figure that was in front of his eyes.

"I'm not." Sam responded. "Are you Dean?"

"Uh, I'll just take some coffee."

"Okay, not a problem. It'll be down in the kitchen for you." Desire closed the door behind her when she left.

"I'm in love."

"Shut up Dean!" Dean threw a pillow at Sam's head. Sam reached down to throw the pillow back at Dean when something underneath the loveseat caught his attention. Sam reached his hand to grab whatever it was. He pulled out a small doll, kinda like what he saw in his dream.

"What's that?" Asked Dean from behind Sam.

"A doll."

"Sam, I thought you grew out of that." Joked Dean.

"This is what was in my dream last night." Sam told Dean. "We need to figure out what we've gotten ourselves into Dean."

"Chill, remember we're in Louisiana. People are known to have dolls down here. Maybe an old guest left it here?"

"Maybe? Well we should be getting down to that coffee. Then we can ask Desire what see knows about this place."

"Okay, there's no harm in asking that. But remember we are here for a vacation. So let's get a history lesson, and then relax." Dean said as he left the room. Sam put on some jeans and a shirt, and then headed down towards the kitchen. He walked in upon Dean giving Desire a complement on how she smelled good. Sam cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, what do you know about this?" Sam asked as he held out the doll to Desire. Her face showed a glimpse of fear.

"It's just a doll. I'll take it off your hands."

"I think I'll keep it." Sam told her. There was clearly tension in the room when Sam showed the doll.

"Here's your coffee, I'll be back. I'm going to take Claiborne some food." Desire then left the kitchen.

"Dude, why did you do that? You didn't say you were going to show the doll!"

"Sorry for being curious." Replied Sam. The two sat down to enjoy their coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want any food?" asked Desire when she came back.

"No, we're good with just this." Dean said as he sipped his coffee while looking at Desire.

"So, can you give us a tour of the house?" asked Sam. A smile spread across Desires face.

"Why not, technically this is your home." A shiver crept up Sam's spine when she said those words.

"Where are we off to first?" Asked Dean.

"The cemetery." Desire said gleefully. "C'mon."

"Wow, I've never seen anyone enthusiastic about a cemetery before." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Me either…"


	4. 666

Title: 666

"So your idea of a history lesson is a tour of the cemetery?" asked Sam as he and Dean followed Desire through the rows of tombstones.

"Well, there is a legend about this cemetery and your ancestors." The three continued to walk until they came up to a mausoleum that the brothers didn't spot when they first arrived. Instead of the marble being white or gray on the mausoleum, it was black. Sam looked around the area they were standing in and noticed that the headstones were unnamed. Dean on the other hand was too busy looking at Desire.

"You have a leaf in your hair." Desire turned around and Dean took away the imaginary leaf.

"You're so kind." Said Desire as she gently ran her hand against Dean's cheek. Sam noticed the PDA going on and it gave him a slight chill down his spine.

"So why is this mausoleum black?" Sam asked to distract Desire and Dean.

"I really don't know. Maybe black was their favorite color." Answered Desire.

"Okay, another question. Whose graves are these?" Desire walked over to one and sat on top of the stone.

"Well, these are the bodies of possessed people."

"Possessed you say?" asked Dean as he gave a quizzical look towards Sam.

"Yeah. Why are you guys looking so serious, chill, it's just an urban legend."

"Some urban legend." Sam said.

"There were two brothers, such as you, that would supposedly do exorcisms around the country. And these graves are rumored to hold the person that was possessed. So they would bring the bodies back here to make sure they didn't rise again." Desire laughed and pretended that she was a zombie.

"There has to be over a hundred stones here. Do they all contain…"

"Yep." Desire said before Sam could finish his question. "And to be exact there is 666 graves here."

"666? Why that number?" asked Sam.

"Well both brothers we found murdered after their last trip. I guess an angry relative of a person they killed came and found them. They were found with their throats ripped out."

"What do you mean people they killed?" Dean asked.

"After they were buried, a house servant found journals hidden in a secret room the Winchesters built. These journals talked about how the Winchester brothers enjoyed each killing and described what they did to their victims. After they were done doing whatever to those people, they sewed up their eyes and mouth. And apparently they were heavily involved with voodoo too" Thunder clapped in the sky, and Desire jumped from the stone she was sitting on. All of the time Desire was telling the story, the sky had turn from blue to a dark and menacing gray.

"Whoa, that's a lot to stomach about our ancestors." Dean said as he let out a sigh. The wind began to pick up and drops of rain began to fall.

"We're not going to be able to make it back to the house without getting drenched, let's wait it out in there." Desire pulled a set of keys from her back pocket and ran to open the doors of the mausoleum. Sam and Dean ran in after Desire got the doors opened. The mausoleum was dark and smelled of death. "Does anyone have a lighter?" Asked Desire. Sam flicked it on so there could be some type of light. Desire brought up a torch to the flame.

"Can anybody say _Tales from the Crypt_?" joked Dean. More light filled the room as Desire and Sam found more torches to light. There were two marble slabs that contain the dead.

"So what were their names?" Sam asked.

"Samuel and Dean. Huh, what a coincidence?" Desire stood in place and shuddered. Why is it freezing in here?" Asked Desire as she held herself. Sam and Dean knew that feeling all too well.

"We should leave…now!" Dean said as he pushed Desire out of the mausoleum and into the stormy weather.

"But…" Desire tried to protest.

"Sammy hurry the hell up!" Yelled Dean. Sam had just crossed the threshold when something scratched him.

"Aww!" Sam turned to look at what scratched him and he saw a figure standing in between where their ancestors laid. The figure was cloaked so Sam couldn't get a good look. The torches were blown out by the wind and in the background Sam could hear Desire asking Dean what the youngest Winchester was doing. Sam peered into the dark and the figure lunged at Sam but Dean came to the rescue and slammed the doors shut and Desire locked it.

"We need to call the cops ASAP!" Desire said as she looked at Sam and Dean.

"C'mon let's get back to the house." Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, whatever it was cut me. But it's not a bad cut."

"Hello!" Desire was ahead of them and waving her hands in the air. Sam and Dean ran up to her as the three of them left the cemetery. They arrived back to the house drenched.

"Claiborne?" Desire yelled out into the house. The old man came from behind a corner and was surprised at the condition of the three.

"What happened to you children?"

"We need to call the police; there was someone in the mausoleum when we went in there to escape the rain." A look of concern plastered on Claiborne's face.

"I'll call the sheriff up here right now. You three get changed into some warm clothes before y'all catch something." Claiborne went back around the corner he came from.

"How did that person get in there? Those doors are locked." Questioned Desire.

"Who knows?" Sam said. Claiborne entered the room again with the phone clutched to his chest.

"The sheriff won't be out here until later on."

"What? Why? That person is still in there." Exclaimed Desire.

"You locked the doors didn't you? Asked Claiborne.

"Yea." Answered Desire.

"So whoever is in there will still be there tomorrow. That's what he gets for scaring my girl. So don't y'all worry. Go get changed and I'll warm up some coffee." Claiborne shuffled into the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower. After I'm done I'll show you around the house." Desire left the two standing in the foyer.

"I'm going too." Dean started to follow but Sam grabbed him and drug him to their room. After Dean got done with his shower it was Sam's turn. Once he was finished and starting to put on dry clothes, he saw the cut that he had on his shoulder. Sam looked in the bathroom for a band aid but there was none available.

"Hey Dean? Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom. But Dean was nowhere to be seen.


	5. black magic women

Title: Black magic woman

P.s. please give me some reviews!!!! Thanks a lot for checking out my story :)

Dean knocked on Desires door. "Hold up," was the answer he got in return. The door opened up revealing Desire wrapped up in a towel. Dean just stared. "Umm, can I help you?" Asked Desire. Dean snapped back to reality.

"I have a question to ask you, but I'll wait until you put on…some clothes." Said Dean as he struggled to get the last two words out.

"Okay." Desire said as she shut the door. Dean checked in the nearest mirror at his appearance. He ruffled his hair and checked his breath. "You can come in now." Dean nearly ran to the room. "Shut the door behind you please?"Dean did as he was told. "So what's up?" Asked Desire as she sat on her bed and reached for a bottle of lotion on her nightstand.

"Uh, I just wanted to see if you were okay." Dean said as he sat down next to Desire on the bed.

"Yeah, I was scared when I saw that person come after Sam." Desire began to lotion her arms. "How is Sam?"

"Fine." Responded Dean.

"That's good." Desire then started to lotion up her legs.

"So, how did you get your name?" Dean asked while looking at Desires caramel colored legs.

"Have you heard of a _Streetcar named Desire_?"

"Yea, it has Marlon Brando in there right?"

"Correct. My parents were in love with that movie."

"Were?"

A look of sadness crept on Desires face. "My parents died in a wreck when I was five and Claiborne took me in as his own."

"I'm sorry." Dean told Desire.

"Thanks." Dean decided to change the subject.

"So, what is there to do on a Friday night here?" Dean asked to keep the conversation going.

"People go to bars, take haunted tours, whatever they feel like doing."

"We all should go out tonight." Suggested Dean.

"I don't see why not. Tonight it is then." Silence fell between them as they stared in each other's eyes. They started to come in for a kiss but at the last moment Desire turned away. "How bout that coffee?" Desire asked as she got up. Dean silently cursed to himself. There was an undeniable attraction between the two.

"Coffee, yeah." Mumbled Dean.

"Let's go get some then." Desire quickly left the room.

"Why?" asked Dean as he threw his hands in the air. When he came into the kitchen, Sam was seated at a table with a mug in front of him. Sam mouthed "What's wrong?" Dean just plopped down next to him.

"So if you guys can be ready by 9 tonight, that'll be great." Desire looked at the two and left.

"Where are we going?"

"She's going to take us out on the town."

"Oh, did something happen between you two?" Dean brought his head to the table, and Sam just looked at him.

"We almost kissed, but she broke away."

"Hey, I don't think you should get involved with her. She seems…"

"What?" Dean cut in. "She seems beautiful, kind, helpful, perfect."

"Just be careful." Warned Sam.

"Aren't I always?" Sam was going to respond but decided against it.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit." Sam left Dean in the kitchen to wallow in his pity. Sam had started to feel ill when he got out of the shower. He entered the room and collapsed back on the bed. He instantly fell asleep. Sam felt someone in the room. "Dean?" asked Sam. He heard shuffling in the room. For some strange reason Sam couldn't open his eyes and he began to panic. He couldn't move any part of his body. Sam was paralyzed. He felt whoever was in the room pull his hair and he heard a snip. Then everything return to normal, Sam jerked out of the bed covered in sweat. "Another dream, calm down." He told himself. He cut on the lamp beside the bed and realized he only had five minutes to be ready to go out. He changed his shirt and headed to see where Dean and Desire were. Sam didn't notice the hair that was left on the bed. He met Dean in the living room, where Dean was watching TV.

"You don't look so good." Commented Dean.

"I'm fine."

"Are you two ready?" asked Desire. Her hair was down past her shoulders and she had on a little black dress and heels.

"We're ready." Answered Dean as he got up to get closer to Desire.

"Sam, you don't look to hot. Are you okay?" asked a concern Desire.

"Yep, I'm fine. So where are we going?"

"The Creole Lounge, It's a blues club, down in the swamps. Maybe we shouldn't go out. Sam doesn't look well, and I don't feel that we should leave Claiborne here all alone, not with what happened today." Dean placed a hand on Desire shoulder as if he was comforting her.

"Claiborne would want you to do this." Dean told Desire.

"Dean are you actually giving her the "you should do this speech?"" Sam asked.

"I would never!" Exclaimed Dean. "Fine then I'll go ask Claiborne if he wants us to stay." Dean walked out of the living room to only walk back in. "Which room is his?" Asked Dean.

"I'll take you." Answered Desire and then the couple walked off. Sam had to lean on the wall for support, he really didn't feel good, but he wasn't going to let Dean go off by himself with Desire. About five minutes later the two came back.

"It's time to really have a vacation!" commented Dean as he locked arms with Desire and escorted her to the door. Sam was the last to leave the house and as he got into the backseat of the impala, he felt himself being watched again, but he shrugged the feeling away. Through winding roads, and back dirt roads they finally made it to the lounge. Dean was acting chivalrous towards Desire by opening up her door and helping her out the car. The three entered the blue lighted place, and was greeted by a big-boned older waitress.

"Hey Desire, I see that ole' Claiborne let you out of the house. He gotta understand that you's young and you's need to get out and about." The women didn't even take a breath before she was asking about Sam and Dean. "Who are these fine specimens?"

"I'm Dean, and that's my brother Sam." Sam lifted up a hand and threw a wave at the waitress. She smiled a big smile towards the two.

"Follow me, so y'all can sit down." They followed her to the back of the lounge to a booth by a stage. The three sat down, and the waitress asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"I'll take a Miller." Dean answered

"Make it two." Desire told the waitress. Dean just gawked at Desire. "What? Can't a girl have a beer?" Replied Desire.

"And for you honey child?"

"Water." Sam said. The waitress left to go get their orders. A house band took the stage and began to play a blues song. The waitress came back with the drinks and placed them down on the table and left again to go back to the bar. The three laughed and talked like they were good friends, the alcohol had loosened up Dean and Desire. The house began to play Carlos Santana's _Black Magic Woman._ Desire stood up and began to dance seductively. Dean was mesmerized.

"Come dance with me Dean." Dean did not hesitate as Desire took his hands and pulled him from the booth. Dean mouthed the words "I'm so lucky" to Sam as Desire took him to the dance floor.

The singer on stage began singing "Got a black magic woman, got a black magic woman." Sam looked around the bar, it was getting a little bit hot in there, so he took off outside. "That she's a black magic woman, and she's trying to make a devil out of me." The man said as he continued to sing. Dean hadn't noticed that Sam took off. Desire moved her hips to the sultry music and all Dean could do was to hold on to her hips. Desire pulled Dean in closer to her body and ran her fingers in Dean's hair. Dean could smell her perfume, and it turned him on more. "You got a spell on me baby." Sang the man onstage. Dean was so in the moment. Meanwhile outside Sam leaned on the building.

"Sam…" called a voice from the dark. The hair on Sam's neck began to rise. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stand outside. As Sam got off the wall and turned to the entrance a hooded figure was in his face, the same one from the mausoleum. Before Sam could react, the mysterious figure blew some type of dust in his face. Whatever it was burned Sam's eyes, and they began to water. He half blindly found his way back into the lounge. Out on the floor Desire and Dean were still dancing. Desire faced Dean as they danced and looked each other in the eyes. The music had began to speed up, the drums made Desire go wild as she started spinning around, then she came back up to Dean and kissed him. Desire pulled away, but Dean grabbed her by the waist and kissed her back. The music seemed so loud to Sam as he stumbled around the bar.

"Dean!" yelled Sam, but it seemed like the music was engulfing his cries. He finally saw Dean, and began to clear a path to get to his brother. Sam fell on his brother and broke the kiss that he and Desire shared.

"Sam, what in the hell?" Dean took a good look at his brother and saw that his eyes were bloodshot, like he was drinking all night. Blood began to drip from Sam's nose. "Sammy we gotta get you out of here. Help me." Dean asked Desire. Together they held up Sam and left the bar. Outside Sam collapsed on the gravel; he was too weak to stand up. "Sam, get up!" Dean Demanded. Sam took all of his energy and stood back up, and with the help of Dean and Desire he laid down in the back seat. "Sam!" Dean called, but by that time Sam had slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. somebody wants you out the way

Title: Somebody wants you out the way

P.s. Paramore rocks! And happy New Year!

Sam woke up after hours of being unconscious to the sound of Desires voice. "I hope that he's okay."

"He's gotta be." Responded Dean. Sam rose up in the bed that he laid in. "Hey there Sam, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam mumbled.

"We were worried about you Sam. What happened?" asked Desire.

"Somebody blew a type of dust into my face while I was outside the club."

"Dust?" Questioned Desire.

"Yeah."

"Oh boy."

"Why you say that?" Dean asked as he and Sam looked at Desire.

"Somebody wants you out of the way." Desire said as she bit her fingernails.

"What are you trying to say?" Dean demanded.

"Whoever it was wants Sam to die. That stuff that got blown in his face was amya."

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's a form of voodoo that if given the right amount can place a person in a dead like sleep. The intention of that dust is to trick everyone into the believing that the person is dead and have them buried alive."

"We just got here. For Christ's sake, it's our vacation!" Bellowed Dean. Sam began to speak up, but Dean was in an angry rant. "Can't anybody give us a friggin break? Here we are day after day fighting demons and other evil son of bitches. And this crap still follows us wherever we go."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What?!" Dean asked as he turned to Sam. Sam then nodded to Desire which had slipped into a corner in the room.

"Demons? Are you sure that you're not on anything too?" Dean placed his hands on his head and sat down on the floor. The room became strangely awkward. "This is a joke right?" No reply. Desire just looked at the two brothers in awe.

"It's true." Sam finally said.

"Obviously it's been a long night and…" Desire trailed of her sentence as her eyes became big. Blood began to seep from the vanity mirror. Desire ran over to where Dean was and grabbed a hold on him. As quickly as the blood came, it disappeared. Desire began to shake uncontrollably. Dean tried to calm her down. She pulled away from him and got up from the floor. "What did you bring here?" She asked and then exited the room.

"What the hell was that Sam?"

"I have no idea."

"I guess the vacation is up. We got work to do." Dean got up from the floor. "I'm going to go check on Desire. You stay here."

"Yeah no, I'm not staying in this room anymore. I'll take my chances out in the living room." Sam weakly got out of bed, grabbed a sheet and a pillow and began to walk out of the room. Dean had a genuine concerned look on his face.

"Yell if you need something." Sam gave Dean a sly smile and walked out of the room. Dean made sure Sam got to the living room, and then headed to see Desire. "Desire, can I please talk to you?" Quietness. Then the door open. Desire rushed back over to her bed, she had a suitcase on it and clothes thrown about on her bed. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here, it's too many bad memories here. I thought nothing bad would ever happen here again." Said Desire as she continued to pack.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Dean grabbed Desire and forced her to turn around.

"What happened?" Desire slumped on the bed.

"When I came to live here after my parents died, this was the best bed and breakfast in town. So full of life… until the murders." Dean just looked at Desire. One night we had a wedding reception here. And some of the guest stayed here including the bride and the groom. The next morning all of the guests were found murdered. Throats slashed and their eyes and mouths sewn up. Claiborne and I were the only survivors. Nobody knew who had done this. And after that day, this place has had a scarlet letter; no one likes to come up here anymore. Me and Claiborne are struggling to get by. And that's not the first time I've seen blood coming from out of nowhere. I was still five but knew what I saw was real. I was outside playing one day and the fountain out front began to pour out blood. I told Claiborne but he thought it was just my imagination. So I'm leaving this place and taking Claiborne with me. A new, fresh start.

"Desire, you can't let whatever this is run you away from your home. Sam and I'll help you." Desire gave Dean a small smile.

"I guess there is some good in the Winchesters after all." They both laughed. As dean got up to leave, Desire took his hand. Dean looked at Desire. "Dean, I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"You don't have to be." Dean sat back down on the bed and held Desires hand. Dean cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I umm, had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Responded Desire.

"And you're also a great kisser."

"Thanks, so are you." Dean plunged in to kiss Desire, and this time Desire didn't pull away. Dean then planted kisses on Desires neck. By the end of the night the two were in pure ecstasy.

Sam finally got comfortable on the living room couch. Slowly he was getting back some strength. It was nearing four a.m., when Sam went back to sleep. "Dean look out!" screamed Sam in a southern accent, but it was too late. The demon got to Dean and ripped his throat with his teeth.

"You Winchesters have been hunting us demons for years. Now it's time for you to be hunted." The figure that was draped in a black cloak said. Sam looked about the room he was in. It seemed familiar.

"You killed my brother!"

"As you did mine, Samuel. But my brother will rise again." The figure lunged at Sam, and Sam blasted it with a rifle. The figure disappeared. Sam dropped the gun and ran over to dean. Dean's hair was longer and his ruffled shirt was soaked in his blood. Sam was too far gone to realize that the figure came back. The figure planted a knife into Samuel's spine causing him to become paralyzed. The demon wasted no time tearing into Samuel's flesh. Present day Sam woke up feeling his throat. It was still intact. Sam got up to go find Dean. He looked into the room that the both of them shared, but he wasn't in there. Sam then walked to Desire's room. He knocked, but no answer. He gently opened the room door, and found Dean and Desire wrapped in each other's arms, covered by a sheet.

"Damnit Dean!" Whispered Sam, as he quietly shut the door behind him. This time Sam banged the hell out of Desires door.

"Hold on!" Sam began to hear rustling in the room and Desire telling Dean to go in her bathroom. Desire opened up her door wearing Dean's shirt. "Hey!"

"Dean we need to talk, now!" Yelled Sam. Dean came out of the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around his waist. "I'll be outside." Sam then walked away. Dean hugged Desire from the back and kissed her neck.

"Umm, I'm gonna need my shirt back."


	7. My Sam sense is tingling

Title: My Sam sense is tingling

"Bro, what is your problem?" Dean asked as he came into the living room. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Sam couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why do I have to be jealous?"

"Number one, because I'm a sexy beast and two, because I have Desire and not you!" Sam just looked at Dean.

"Please about the sexy beast. I just don't think… um, how can I put this is a kind way? I think that she was the one in the mausoleum that scratched me and the person to blow that amaya cap in my face."

"Dude, you're hallucinating. She was clearly with me both times when you got attack. I'm her alibi."

"She could've astro projected." Claimed Sam, a look of bewilderment spread on Deans face. "You know be at two places at one time? Nothing is impossible Dean, and you know that."

"What makes you think that? Do you have solid proof?" Questioned Dean.

"No, it's just that my Sam sense is tingling."

"For crying out loud, you're wrong." Yelled Dean as he exited the room. Sam fell down on the sofa and placed his hand on his head. The two didn't have a clue that somebody was watching them from a hidden room behind a big grandfather clock.

"Exactly what I wanted." The unknown figure told itself, and then left its hiding spot. Dean was outside checking the oil in his car when Desire walked up behind him.

"Hey there!" Dean turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Brotherly issues." Responded Dean.

"Oh. Am I the issue?" Dean couldn't look her in the eye. "I guess that I am." Said Desire as she looked down at the ground. Dean pulled her into a hug.

"Sam he's…he's jealous."

"Please!"

Dean lifted up Desires face. "He is. He's jealous of me and you."

"Why?"

"Because he's not a sexy beast like me." Desires began to laugh. "Well, it's true."

Sam just couldn't turn his back on his gut feeling about Desire. He glanced outside to see if Dean was there. Sam saw Dean and Desire holding hands and walking towards the cemetery. Sam prayed that nothing would happen to Dean while he was with Desire. Sam walked away from the window and began to make his way to Desires room. On his way there he ran into Claiborne. "Hello Mr. Claiborne." Spoke Sam.

"Hello Samuel. I was just cleaning up the rooms down here. You know give my lil' girl a break."

"Yeah. Hey, did the cops ever show up here yesterday?"

"Sure did, right after y'all left." Sam didn't remember passing up any type of car on the way to the lounge, let alone a cop car. Sam pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"Did they found anyone?"

"No, not a soul. If you'll excuse me, I've got some more cleaning to do." Claiborne shuffled past Sam and turned a corner. Sam resumed his mission. He opened up Desires door and quickly shut it. He began to sort through a dresser, closet, and the bathroom. There was nothing. The table by the bed held a jewelry box; Sam's gut told him to open it. When he opened it he was taken aback to what he saw. The dolls, similar to the one he found, lay in the box. Both dolls had the brothers' initials on the chest of the dolls. Also a knife and a small black bag were in the box. Sam looked at the knife and saw dried blood on the tip. He thought back to yesterday when he got scratched. The black bag was next. He opened it and before he got a good look at what it was, he could already tell it was amaya. Panic crept into Sam's body; he had to go find Dean.

Dean and Desire had made their way to a creek far away from the plantation. "So what's going to happen once you solve this mystery? Desire asked Dean.

"I don't know. I have intentions of staying here with this girl I met."

"Really?" Blushed Desire.

"Yeah."

"What about your brother?"

"He's a big boy now; he can take care of himself."

"But what about your job? It's more important than some girl."

"No it's not." Dean kissed Desire. Desire pulled away, took of her shoes and began to get undressed. She made her naked self into the water.

"C'mon Dean." Dean wasted no time going into the water. Dean swam to Desire and the two embraced in the water.

"This feels…right." Dean said.

"I know." Replied Desire. The two kissed again.

Sam looked everywhere for Dean, but he couldn't find his older brother. Defeated, Sam went back into the living room to gather his thoughts. His eyes darted around the room until they rested on the grandfather clock. The pendulum was swinging away, but the hands stood in place, resting at twelve o'clock. He saw that the pendulum had markings on it. He opened up the clock to inspect the pendulum closely, but he couldn't really make out anything with it moving. Sam stopped the pendulum. What was to follow was a serious of clicks.

"What the hell?" The wall that the clock was on swung inward into a secret room. Sam saw a candle on a foot table, grabbed it, and lit it with his lighter. Within five steps in the room, the wall closed back on him. The room was slightly lit up already, as though somebody had been in there. He looked around and saw books, assorted weapons, and bags that had salt written on them. Suddenly Sam realized that this was the room from which their ancestors died in. The temperature in the room became frigid. Sam quickly got to a bag of salt and poured it around him. Sam stood face to face with the 1800's Sam.

"You need to save your brother, something that I could not do."

"Who's behind this?" asked present day Sam.

Past Sam didn't answer present Sam's question. "The Winchester's legacy will end tonight if you don't stop the possession. Dean is in grave danger, if you don't save him, you won't save yourself. Marius will use Dean to bring his brother, azus back from hell. Do all that you can." Then the spirit left. Sam had to get to Dean, fast. But he was trapped in the room.


	8. i'll slit your throat

Title: I'll slit your throat

Please, someone give me a review!

Sam had to find a way out of the room fast. He ran over to the wall and tried to push and pull it open. He looked about the room to see if he could find a lever that opened up the wall. "Shit!" Cursed Sam to no avail. He was about to give up hope when he noticed that one lamp wasn't lit up. Sam went over to the lamp and lifted it up. The wall from which him came in swung inward and he was a free man.

"Anyone? Help!" Sam heard Desire and ran into the foyer. Desire clothes were torn and she was holding her head while blood was coming out of a wound. "Sam!" She limped over to Sam. "You've got to…" But Sam didn't let her finish her sentence. Sam pushed Desire onto a nearby wall and pulled out a knife.

"You're the one that's doing all this voodoo shit, and you're planning on resurrecting Azus!" Spat Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Desire cried out loud as she looked at the knife. Sam drugged her into the living room and showed her what he found in her room.

"Look!" Sam said as he pointed to the foot table. Desire eyes widen in horror.

"That's not mine!" Desire said as she tried to defend herself.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked in a cold voice.

"We got attacked at the creek. They pushed me down, and Dean started to fight the guy, but he was too strong for Dean. He carried knocked out Dean and then carried him off into the woods. I tried to help but I twisted my ankle." Desire then broke down in tears.

"Why should I believe you?" Questioned Sam? Desire looked at him with tears running down her face.

"I honestly care for your brother Sam; I wouldn't do anything to harm him." Sobbed Desire.

"If you're lying I'll slit your throat." Sam said in a serious tone. A terrified expression plastered on Desires face.

"Where's Claiborne?" asked Desire. The old man hadn't crossed Sam's mind since he ran into him in the hall.

"I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I'm going to go look for him."

"Not by yourself." Sam accompanied Desire to Claiborne's room. The door was slightly ajar when the two came to it. Desire called out Claiborne's name, but silence greeted them when Sam opened the door all the way. The room was in shambles and blood was splattered on the walls. "Oh my God!" cried out Desire. "Sam, what's happening?"

"Nothing good." Meanwhile Dean awoke to feel that he was chained to the marble slab that was in the mausoleum, and he couldn't free himself.

"I knew that this day would come where the Winchesters legacy ends." A voice from the dark said.

"Who are you? Where's Desire? If you harmed a hair on her body, I'll skin you alive and send you to hell."

The hooded figure appeared from the left side of Dean and began to choke Dean with his mind. Dean struggled to breathe. The demon let his grip go from Dean. Dean slowly got his breath back. "Don't play with me chile." Dean remembered when he first was called chile. It was when they first came down to New Orleans and Claiborne had called him by that.

"Only one person has called me chile since we got down here?" Dean spoke to the demon. He could feel the demon staring him down. "Claiborne." The demon pulled the hood off from his head, revealing the withered face of the old black man.

"your brother and Desire will come here in search of you and that's when the process will begin. I'll get rid of this body possess Sam and my brother will possess you. We might keep Desire, or we can kill her, right in front of your eyes."

"You won't." Dean said in an uncertain tone.

"We shall see chile."

"Where can he be?" Desire asked to herself. She and Sam searched high and low in the house for Claiborne, but to no avail. Sam was thinking to himself and looking outside, when he caught a glimpse of a shadow walking in the cemetery. It came to him that Dean and Claiborne must be in the mausoleum, since Desire and he couldn't find them anywhere else. Sam walked over to the grandfather clock to open up the secret room, Desire was stunned.

"Catch!" Sam yelled as he threw Desire a bag of salt from the room. Sam hurried out of the house to the impala and popped the trunk, grabbed a shotgun, and an exorcism book.

"What are we about to do?" Desire said behind Dean.

"Go save Dean and Claiborne. I know where they are."

"Where?"

"The mausoleum." Sam closed the trunk and Desire and he made their way through the cemetery.


	9. everything comes to an end

Title: Everything comes to an end

P.S. Sorry for taking so long to write this final chapter.

Sam and Desire made their way into the dark cemetery to rescue Dean and Claiborne. The mausoleum door was slightly ajar and there was a faint glow coming from inside. Sam clearly heard Deans voice.

"You wait right here." Sam told Desire hide behind an angel statue.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Run if necessary." Sam placed a pistol into Desire's hand and he began to make his way to the mausoleum.

"Sam…please be careful." Whispered Desire. Sam crept closer to the mausoleum, thinking of an attack. He could see a figure standing near Dean. When it spoke, the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"It's now or never." Sam mentally thought. He burst in with a gun aimed towards the intended target, and shot. The figure stumbled a little.

"Silly boy." Then all of a sudden the cloaked figure disappeared. Sam rushed over to free Dean.

"It's Claiborne." Dean told Sam.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sam.

"Claiborne's that bastard that's been out to get us."

"That's not really Claiborne, its Marius. And he's planning on resurrecting his brother Azus, and we're their replacements." Sam explained.

"Where's De…" Deans question was unfinished when they heard a scream coming from outside. "Shit!" growled Dean. The two rush towards the door, but were instantly trapped when the mausoleum doors closed and would not bulged. "How are we gonna get to her?"

"She's right her chile." The two turned around and were greeted by Marius in the body of Claiborne with a limp Desire in his arms. Dean ran to attack but was held in place by Sam. "You ought not to do that." And with that an anguished moan escaped Desire's lips.

"You son of a bitch!" Spat Dean.

"Your lives for hers. It's up to you to watch her die or live."

"Fine! You can have me! Just let her go." A sly smile plastered on Claiborne's face. He laid Desire onto the marble slab.

"It's about due time, you Winchester's have been around too long. It's time for an end." Sam and Dean suddenly became frozen, unable to move. "First I have to kill you, and after your souls have left these bodies; my brother and I will become the new and improve Dean and Sam Winchester." Marius grabbed and lifted the two brothers by their throats and began to strangle the two. The brothers could not breathe, time was really running out. Then all of a sudden the grasp was released on the two and the fell to the ground.

Desire stood with something small in her hands. "You don't need an elaborate doll to have someone under control." While Marius was busy with Sam and Dean, Desire had made a makeshift voodoo doll of the entity. And now she was in control. "You won't be interfering here any longer." Desire than held the doll out to a flame that was burning on a torch and watched it catch fire. Marius caught aflame instantly and then he was sent to hell.

"Sorry I doubted you Desire." Apologized Sam.

"No problem." Desire said as she helped the two up to their feet. Then all three walked back up to the house.

A week later Dean and Sam's vacation was over with when a new case appeared in Wyoming. Their stuff was packed into the impala. Dean, Sam, and Desire stood around the car.

"What do you plan on doing?" Asked Sam to Desire.

"Well I plan on bringing back this plantation to its original glory and making it into a comfy inn." Dean just stared at the ground. He was feeling a rush of emotions about leaving Desire. "You guys have to come back when it's finished. You get a discount." Desire joked. Sam laughed.

"Well we should be going." Sam went to hug Desire. "Call us if you need anything."

"Aww, that's sweet coming from a guy who wanted to, slit my throat."

"Sorry." Blushed Sam.

"It's cool."

"Hey Sam can you give us a couple of mins?" Asked Dean.

"Sure." Sam got into the car and began to map quest directions. Dean took Desire by the hand and walked her up the house. He grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, I'm gonna miss that."

"I'm coming back to you." Dean told Desire as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll keep that dream alive." Responded Desire.

"I can't keep hunting forever. When I stop, I'm coming back here, so you can make an honest man out of me." Desire laughed and kissed Dean on the forehead.

"You have to go." Dean held onto Desire a moment longer, remembering the way she felt and how she smelled.

"If you need me, I will come."

"Okay. Go now, so you can save more lives." Desire walked Dean to the impala, where she gave him one last kiss. "Be careful you guys." Dean nodded and Sam cranked up the car and began to drive off. Dean looked out the window to see Desire waving them off. Five minutes into the drive Sam asked Dean a question.

"Do you think we can ever have normal lives?"

"I'll die trying to." Responded Dean. Sam turned on the radio.

"Baby come back!" blared from the speakers.

"Are you friggin serious? Now I feel like I'm in a swifter commercial." Cracked Dean. Sam chuckled as the two continued their drive.


End file.
